The Announcement
by Jaych
Summary: The Scranton Branch is closing. What will happen when Pam and Angela share coffee? Chapter 2 is up! Pam/Angela.
1. The Announcement

The Announcement

Jaych

(Does not own The Office)

As Michael's voice rang the demise of the Scranton branch across the office, Pam was preparing. She was never preparing to be fired. She was not preparing to wrangle in Michael's latest disturbance. She wasn't even preparing a witty mental zinger. She was preparing to ask someone out for the first time. Pam was determined to no longer be a tree stump and here was Michael, giving her a million reasons to let go her resolve.

Damn it, Pam thought, watching her target rise with the level of hysteria in the room. If this was going to be her last day then she would be bold. She may not storm out like she always dreamed but this reward was so much better than an attitude. She had to make it. Pam dodged her boss in an elegant semi circle, distracting him with his self proclaimed number two, Dwight. She then ducked the hate ball, gone off course, and ignored Kevin's chuckled response.

As she gained on her target with an unbreakable stride, Pam almost bowled Jim over, however managing to hand him to Karen in the chaos. As she twirled back towards accounting Pam was appalled to literally run into the one person she was looking for. Angela looked up at Pam with the smile she reserved for her best kept secrets and asked, "Would you like to go get coffee with me?"

Pam smiled back at Angela, and decided she was not angry with the smaller woman for making all her anxiety moot. Still grinning Pam replied, "My thoughts exactly."


	2. The Talk

The Talk

(Formerly announced as "The Phone Call")

Jaych

(Does not own the Office)

Pam felt her purse vibrating and ignored it. She continued to ignore it when she bought coffee for two and again as she reached the table Angela was holding for them. Angela had not given the receptionist a reason for requesting her company. The blonde woman was not prone to explaining herself but would suddenly share her feelings in terms that left little to the imagination. Pam's relationship with her own feelings was less clear. The receptionist was still unsure as to why she was in the café, piling up voicemails, and staring as Angela licked coffee from her lips. The deep red lipstick complimented the fairer woman's eyes and hair in a way that was classic and Pam could not help but notice her.

"Thank you," Angela politely interrupted Pam's thoughts.

"I'm glad we could go out together," Pam said, taking the first sip from her coffee.

"You know," Angela started, "I really enjoy our time together."

"I'm going to have a lot more time from now on," Pam replied, the implications of what she just said weighing on her. Of course she would not be tossed into the cold waiting room of receptionist unemployment. She was invaluable to Dunder Mifflin and as long as they kept Michael Scott around she would continue to prove useful in ways unmentioned on job applications.

The Scranton branch closing was a distraction, but so was the daily routine of life. The office had become too comfortable the night Pam slept there. She wanted more from life. She wanted to go after what she wanted. Right?

Angela broke Pam's train of thought again, "I asked you here to talk to, but it seems like you're distracted. We'll have to talk about you first, I suppose." Angela's offer carried a hint of concern, lifting Pam's spirits.

"I don't know what I want," Pam stated her problem in the most ambiguous but revealing terms she could.

Angela's eyebrow's narrowed. She looked displeased by the revelation of what was troubling Pam. "If that's all this is, you didn't have to come out," the small woman finished.

Pam's eyes opened wide and she rushed to say, "No, of course not. I know what I want. I've just never wanted this thing before. I do want to be here." The brunette knew it was true when the words fell from her lips. She was happy to be in this café, piling up voicemails, watching Angela stare at her the same way the receptionist had taken to looking at the smaller woman.

The blonde woman huffed, ruffling her bangs. "Well, good," Angela retorted, avoiding eye contact. She glanced around the table for two, looking slightly uncomfortable for only a fraction of a second, before placing Pam's hand in her own. "What's wrong?" she asked, quietly.

Pam smiled seeing the tiny, warm hand holding her own. "Nothing's wrong, now," she said. "I wanted to be here with you, and I am." The brunette felt her purse vibrate again. "I don't want to be a receptionist anymore," Pam started, "and I don't want to wait."

Angela had leaned further over the small table, titillated by the conversation. She hated being titillated but her heart was pounding against her chest in anticipation, and Pam's hand was the only thing she could hold on to. When the blood pounded her veins and she was truly excited, Angela knew she could not always control herself, but she had to find out. Were they waiting for the same thing? "Then don't," Angela encouraged the other woman, while encouraging herself.

Pam felt the grip on her hand tighten then slip with moisture that was not there a minute ago. She was not about to lose her second rush of the day, anxiety building inside her, Angela's eyes boring into her own. Pam leaned over the table, closing the few inches between them, and covered the petite woman's lips with her own.


End file.
